Foretelling the Future
by Lady Marauder
Summary: A look into the future. My idea of what everyone will be doing five years after they graduate. I'll give you all of eternity and more if you review my story!


Rating: G- Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, children of all ages. Sapphire proudly brings to you, it's her okay-for-everyone story, Foretelling the Future!

Disclaimer: I own every single one of these characters. All of them. Yep. I thought them up all by myself. (if you believed that, congrats, you're a grade A , class 1, moron....but I love you anyways)

Summary: My take on what everyone well be doing, and how there lives will be five years after they graduate Hogwarts. Stupid idea? Or is it just not original enough? Oh well. You don't have to read it. Please do though because I'd really appreciate knowing what you think of my writing.

Foretelling the Future

Harry Potter: Harry is a 25-year-old young man, but still famous in his own right. Having defeated He-Who-Doesn't-Know-How-To-Die-And-Stay-Dead in his 7th year (but not alone, mind you) he is finally able to relax and enjoy his life to a full extent.

Harry has managed to stay in the public eye because he is Seeker and captain of the Chudley Cannons. The fame hasn't gone to his head, though, and those who have been lucky enough to talk to the Great Mr. Potter have said that he is a perfect gentleman and very modest. Harry is the faithful husband of Virginia Weasley, they were married right after Voldemort's demise. Harry had proposed earlier, but he didn't want them to be married until he could give Ginny the love and attention she deserved. 

The Ministry of Magic offered Harry jobs as an Auror and an Unspeakable, but he turned them down, preferring to spend the rest of his time on earth doing what he loved. There were still dark wizards out there, but they were small in numbers, and without Voldemort, they didn't have the organization (or the brains) to pose a real threat. Besides, there were other qualified wizards to secure those jobs at the Ministry. Like Sirius Black, who Harry had proved innocent by catching Wormtail in his 6th year. After that, Harry had lived happily with his Godfather and finally had a real place to call home.

Harry is no longer the small, scrawny kid that he was in school. He's grown into himself, and his constant Quidditch practice has kept him more than in shape. He's midnight black hair is as messy as ever, and with the marriage of his beloved Ginny, and his archenemy's downfall, there is a bright spark in Harry's emerald eyes that couldn't be found there before. A smile is nearly always graces his lips.

Harry also had made sure that the Durselys' had gotten theirs. Dudley awoke one morning with a very familiar curly, pink tail sticking out of his bottom. When he tried to scream, all that came out was a very loud OINK! Vernon came running, only to find that he had fattened so much that he couldn't even fit through Dudley's doorframe. Petunia watched them and vaguely thought that they both resembled oompa-loompas. She would have helped them (either that or wet herself laughing at the site of them), but she couldn't, for her neck was now 6 feet long. Now she had the ability to spy on the people in Moscow is she wanted too. 

Harry's spirit is at peace. He knows that he played a leading role in finishing off The Dark Lord, and that the ones he loves are safe. He walked into battle with the darkest wizard ever, and walked away triumphant. He has found true, undying love, has a real family, loyal, diehard, friends, and is making millions doing what he loves. Harry James Potter is finally truly happy. 

Author's Note: So........what did you think? Is it total crap? Should I go on or dedicate my life to counting tooth picks for the little cardboard boxes to make sure that you don't get ripped off? I figure that if y'all liked this chapter, I could go on and do Draco or Ron or someone else next. Like a character a chapter. That way I could have lotsa chapters and feel like I actually wrote a real long story! (I can practically see you rolling your eyes going, "For the love of God, shut up already! Geez!!) Lolz, review my story please!


End file.
